


Warm and Sticky and Weird

by Barbaara_Babaar



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Just friends being friends, Kissing, M/M, cute hopefully, or friends being a little bit more than friends, stan is asleep the whole time, three boys at a sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbaara_Babaar/pseuds/Barbaara_Babaar
Summary: At Bill's sleepover, nothing could get out of Eddie's control. Except he's lying next to two beautiful boys and he's very, very, very gay (not that he knows it, of course).





	Warm and Sticky and Weird

**Author's Note:**

> they're 14 or something

After three movies, two bowls of popcorn, and a whole bag of candy from the Penny Candy store, Bill, Eddie, and Stan tuck themselves into their sleeping bags. Eddie can feel Stan’s warm, thin body pressed right next to his, twice as warm in his striped flannel pajamas. He always got cold easily. 

Outside, the sky is blue-gray, like paint spilled across it. They can all taste the warm, dusty air through the open window. 

They all ponder over the excitement they had felt during the entire night. It took some heavy persuasion on Eddie’s part before his mom agreed to let him go. She gave him a long list of excuses for why he shouldn’t go:  _ you’re going to be without adult supervision all night! _ ;  _ you might eat too much, or too little! _ ;  _ you’re only 14 years old! _

Finally, though, she let him go, only with the reassurance that Stan–her favorite out of all his friends–would be there. Once he got to Bill’s house, he went without adult supervision, ate too much, and lived a happy 14-year-old life. 

Except one problem: Eddie is in the middle of a big, fat, ugly, ridiculous,  _ colorful _ crisis. Currently, he’s lying next to two boys with glowing skin and soft hair, and he has to keep all his bad thoughts far, far,  _ far  _ away. 

Soon enough, Stan is asleep. His long arms hang out of the sleeping bag. Eddie tries to memorize the appearance of his long, delicate fingers through the darkness. Eventually, his eyes start to water and he needs to stop. 

“What i-i-if R-ri-ri-richie c-came with us? Tha-that would be we-we-eird-d.” 

Bill’s voice is soft and smart, and it sounds a little bit like smoothe, cold metal. Shiny like a nickel. His stutter hasn’t improved much since last Summer, but it’s still so nice and gentle in Eddie’s ears. 

“I know right? He’d not stop talking all night, and I mean  _ all night!  _ He talks in his sleep, too. And he’d want to sleep right next to me, even though he’s too hot, like a heater, or something.” 

“Not weird in a…a b-b-ba-ba-bad way. Just…” 

“Funny. Yeah. I bet he would joke around about my mother–like always–or  _ yours. _ His comedy has improved a little bit, I guess. Don’t tell him I said that!” 

“ _ W-wo-wo-wow, Eddie. That po-po-p-pocorn t-t-tastes almost as go-g-good as your m-m-mo-mother,” _ Bill says shrilly, raising his voice to match Richie’s more whiny tone. It makes Eddie laugh, even though it’s stupid. 

“ _ If you don’t hang out with me later, I guess I’ll have to take your mother instead.” _

They turn to face each other over Stan. It’s dark, but there’s still a light in Bill’s eyes, as if someone cut holes in his face to let the light inside him come out. His laugh sounds like walking across cool concrete in the summer. Scratchy and refreshing. 

“ _ Sorry I couldn’t come over yesterday. I was too busy banging your mother!” _

_ Whoosh. _ Eddie’s face warms up. He’s only ever heard Richie talk about  _ banging. _ It wasn’t that Richie wasn’t pretty–he really was, in his own way–but the unfamiliarity about it in Bill makes him feel weird. Warm and sticky and  _ weird. _

When the Sexual Education unit popped up in his school, Mrs. Kaspbrak made Eddie go to the health office. He was “much too young to learn foul things like that.” Nothing could change her mind, even the school nurse saying that the usual lessons were about as censored as the Derry Daily newspaper (which was extremely censored, mind you). 

Because of this, all of Eddie’s sexual education came from his friends. Beverly told him about periods, sweating, acne, body hair, and all the other squeamish things they learned in health class. Richie told him about stuff he wouldn’t have even been taught yet: mostly sex. 

“Warm and sticky and weird” wasn’t a day-to-day feeling for Eddie–not at all. He remembers feeling it one time a couple weeks ago when Mike took his shirt off to swim in the quarry. His knees felt weak and his heart jumped.  _ Is this okay? _ he remembers thinking,  _ it’s got to be. It feels good. _

Now, he tries to go on unfazed, yet still allowing Bill to climb carefully over Stan so they’re lying next to each other. In his sleep, Stan grunts and reaches a dainty arm over Bill’s chest. 

So much for going on unfazed. These boys really are going to be the death of him. 

“You kn-kn-o-ow, I li-liked R-r-ri-ri-Richie one t-t-t-ti-time.” 

_ Kaboom!  _ There goes Eddie’s heart. It’s too late to stop the explosion, so he just freezes and lets it happen. Still, he has to be sure of something. 

“You liked him like…like Ben likes Beverly?”  _ Like I like Stan. Like I like  _ you _.  _

“Y-y-yeah, I g-g-guess.” 

Bill sounds unsure all of a sudden, and it puts Eddie back into place. How could he make his friend feel uncomfortable when he knows what it’s like to have a crush on goddamn Richie Tozier, or any boy, for that matter? 

“I’ve liked him, too,” he whispers. Quiet, like he’s peeking out of his shell. Not as scared as he would be if Bill had said he liked a girl instead of Richie. Exhilarated, because his mom would lock him in a hospital if she knew, but here he is in front of Bill, who’s breathing on his face and licking his lips and… 

Can he handle this? Can he handle being around someone like this, someone so strong and careful, so kind and concentrated. Someone so  _ pretty. _

“Do you like an…” he grimaces in annoyance at his own lack of control, “ _ anyone _ n-no-now?” 

He’s nervous. More than nervous. He can barely breathe. Where did his inhaler go? Is it in his fanny pack?  _ Oh right. He threw that away. _

“Yeah.” His voice shakes. It appears that Bill notices. 

“D-d-do you wanna t-t-t-te-tell me who i-it is?” 

“Not really.” 

Last week, Bev had told him he probably didn’t need his inhaler, and that he probably has anxiety attacks instead, but at least  _ thinking  _ it worked helped him. His hand even goes up to his mouth as if it was in his hand. He can smell Bill’s concern. 

“B-b-br-breathe, buddy. You’re n-no-no-not breathing. D-don’t te-te-tell me who you l-li-like. It’s okay.” 

“Okay!” Eddie gasps and covers his mouth. “Okay, okay, okay. Gimme a minute.” 

Or one minute to breathe normally, and even longer to keep his heart from tearing out of his chest. Thankfully, Bill breaks the silence easily. 

“Wh-wha-what would Ri-ri-richie say ab-b-bout that-t-t?  _ I bet I c-c-cou-could ta-ta-t-t-take your b-b-b-breath away, too. Wi-w-with my t-te-te-ten inch d-d-dong!”  _

Eddie can’t help but smile. “Yeah right, Richie. I bet you’ve got a- a-” 

“Micropenis.” 

The fact Bill manages to say such a word without a single pause or stutter–and so  _ seriously– _ makes them both laugh until they’re both hiding their faces in their pillows as to not wake up Stan. 

“Oh my god, Bill,” Eddie says through muffled giggles. “Stop. We’re gonna wake him up.” 

He pulls his face out of his pillow and leans up on his elbows. 

He leans a little bit forward to whisper something to Bill. 

Their noses touch, then their foreheads, and then their lips. It’s like it’s an accident, but Eddie thinks that in a way, it’s supposed to happen. 

Unfortunately, that doesn’t stop him from freaking out so hard his stomach drops. 

In fact, he goes through a series of “freak-out” phases. First, he inhales in fear (which doesn’t help, because that makes Bill part his lips against his). Then he worries what everyone–especial Bill, for God’s sake–will think (but of course, Bill is kissing him so hard he can taste the different toothpaste he uses). Finally, he feels his whole body sink in defeat and shame because  _ oh god, he really needs to face this head on now. _ All in a matter of seconds. 

They stay like this for longer than Eddie expects, Bill eventually brushing his tongue against Eddie’s lip hesitantly, which makes him pull away. He still gets squeamish around germs, after all. 

“Sorry,” Bill says quietly, like it just hit him that Eddie is a complete mysophobe. Not like he suddenly realized he never should have kissed him in the first place. 

The dusty air in the house suddenly turns awkward and so sweet it’s dizzying. Bill climbs back over Stan quickly, stumbling for the first time in weeks. Eddie doesn’t want to look at him, but it happens, inevitably. He smiles nervously at him, basically  _ shaking _ , and Eddie wants to cry. 

_ It’s not you _ , he thinks desperately,  _ I’m not mad. I’m just scared. So, so,  _ so  _ scared. _

Instead, he says with a quivering voice, “That was nice.” His voice quivers again. Shit.  

Nodding, Bill lies back down in his sleeping bag, trying to close his eyes. They both try so hard to get some goddamn shuteye, but neither Bill nor Eddie sleeps a second all night. 

When Stan wakes up, he tries to think of an explanation for their awkwardness and bloodshot eyes. He comes up empty. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for putting up with this, my hoes


End file.
